Survival Guide
This will show how to start out in Survival 323 Getting off the Starter Island When you first spawn on the starter island, you are going to want to gather some materials, At average you should gather 40-50 Kilos of Wood ( Optional To make a Axe) and the same for stone to get a well founded start. After this you are going to want to gather a small quantity of leaves. Then you are going to want to go to the shore of the island, and Click and Drag the foliage onto the Sand + Water area of the shore, This should create a 4x4 area of foliage, If it did not work perhaps you don't have enough foliage. Go gather some more. Moving on, Then you are going to want to go to the Crafting tab - Stone Age - Items - Seat, Craft it and then you are going to want to do the same but go to tools and craft a paddle too. Then go to your Backpack Tab, And Click and Drag the Seat onto your Foliage, Make sure it is centered out and don't rotate it. Then you are going to want to go to your tools tab and click on your paddle you made before, while it is equipped ( You should see it in your hand) Click on the leaves that is below the seat. And Va-La you have yourself a raft. ( Chances are it teleported onto land a few studs, No matter simply get on it and try to move in the direction the ocean, give it a minute as it make take some time) Gathering Food You are going to want to make 5-7 Spears to gather a Large Surplus of food, also you are going to want to make a Skinning Knife ( Crafting tab - Stone age - Tools - Skinning knife ) and Head to Deer island (As seen in the picture) When you get there, go into the forest and spear 4-6 of the deer and pick up both the Carcass You get from killing it, One spear should do the trick, If it dosent dont bother useing another one on the same deer as it might be glitched some how. After you have Gathered 4-6 Carcasses go to the shore ( To the left of the island from the picture ) And take out your skinning knife, Drop the carcasses and click them each once and you should get two bricks stacked on top of Each other, A Deer hide, and Venison. Pick them both up, You can cook the Venison in a fire, Which is recommnded if you intend to be consumeing it. And then my freind you have accuired some Food, Good job. Future Living If you ever run low on food feel free to repeat "Gathering Food" also as you advance i recommend being strict with who you do and dont let join you as a Group of Useless noobs is no Group at all, also i recommend finding a good island to settle on, and then start farming apples on it. Keep your wits to yourself and you will make it through.. Version number on creation --UPDATE NOTES-- Added another island. It has corn and a river. Yay! Also, I added a Bow and Arrows. Ranged weapons. Yay! Also, there's a Sling. Make it with animal hide. And also a Sling. It uses flint. Yay! That one, Couldent find a Version number